1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding device and a decoding device which control accesses to encrypted information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An access control to encrypted information is realized by permitting or inhibiting a decoding process to decode code data of the encrypted information itself according to an authentication result, for example.
JP-A-11-313326 discloses an image data compressing device which, with a correlation between frames constituting a motion picture, calculates differential image data between the frames, and selectively compresses and encodes calculated differential image data and input image data (a frame image).